What Belongs to You
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Gamebased. A little Tact fic dedicated to a friend.


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**What Belongs to You**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

* * *

Time is such a complex phenomenon. It waits for nobody yet it behaves in a different way for everybody. A moment with your loved ones goes away in the blink of an eye while a painful situation feels like an eternity.

Thirty minutes. Too long for a mere shower, but too short to reminiscence of every single experience of twenty one years of life…

The moisture had enveloped the entire room leaving nothing more like a white veil, the tip of his fingers presented wrinkles due to the long exposure to water…

He looked down in complete silence, trying to remember everything. Everything from that first day at the Military Academy to that first day in the Elisor, and finally…today. They say you see your entire life in just a couple of seconds before you die…and they were right.

The shower got closed slowly and he came out enveloped in a towel. There is an unusual dullness in his movements, like if he was too concentrated, too distracted by something else to the point of, even, not being able of dress properly. He dries his body and lastly his dark blue hair, not bothering too much with it for it always looked messy. There is a moment of deep silence in which he stares at the large mirror in the wall…

"_Takuto Mayers. Former Commander of the Creom Border Patrol Fleet and actual Commander of the battleship Elsior and the Angel Troupe…yeah, that would be me…also known as the "Legendary Hero of Transbaal"…"_

"_Heh…that's funny, I can't help but laugh every time somebody calls me like that…"_

The young male opened a door revealing a lot of clean uniforms. White jacket and trousers, blue boots, a cape and shoulders of the same color. True enough, it was elegant yet the same for all commanders.

"_I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous or scared back then…I really though that mission wasn't for me…but I always believed that, for a man, to fight for his friend and loved ones shouldn't be a burden but rather the true source of his strength…"_

"_People praises me for my so called "strategic genius" and criticizes me for my "slacking tendencies"…they really don't know anything about the horrors of war…about taking the suffering, pain and fears of those under your command…put them over your shoulders and smile and laugh to relieve them…"_

"_They are the heroes. They, who always continue to follow me despite how unreliable I may look, how many mistakes I make…and how weak I really am…"_

Takuto finishes adjusting his cape. After a last look at the mirror, he opens a drawer and takes out a pair of white gloves…

"_Sigh…that party at Juno was quite something…I wish I could have taken one of them to dance with me. I wish I could have made one of them my special partner. I wish I could have been able to take a decision…but I couldn't."_

"_Every single one of them is different, special and unique. No matter how much I tried…I couldn't make any difference…but perhaps…it was the best…__"_

Takuto looks down again. Outfits like these were reserved for special occasions, even when this one was very far from being "special", at least for everybody else. For what was lying outside in space, was an abomination created by a race that despised any kind of human emotion…

Suddenly, a knock sound snapped him out of his thoughts…it was time. The blue haired male came out and found himself face to face with his long life friend and vice-commander. "So, are we ready?" he asked cheerfully with a smile. Lester didn't reply, his body was stiff and his face was cold and hard like steel. The single, lavender colored, eye reflected anger, pain and suffering.

"Don't tell me you still have your doubts…?" inquired Takuto. "We've talked about this before…"

The silver haired male clenched his fists and teeth, and hissed sharply. "How can you expect me not to have doubts when I know what you're going to do…"

The young Commander gave a soft smile. "Lester…you know that I am not a hero but rather an expendable element…unlike you, the crew and the Angels…"

"_Yes…the Angels…they're the ones who go and risk their lives for everybody. Fighting beyond their limits and carrying a weight far exceeding any other. No matter how much I wanted to help them in battle, the only thing I could do was to give them orders…that's why I dedicated myself to them…"_

"_Even when they pilot the most powerful weapons in the entire universe, they are humans…normal girls like any other, with their own worries and dreams. The best thing I could do was try to understand them and use all my strength to carry their weight…"_

"I am not important either…" declared Lester. "So at least…at least let me go with you…"

Takuto shook his head. "With me is enough…besides, I need you to take care of the Elisor, right?" The last smile makes the silver haired male's body tremble in a way his friend never saw before. Unable to hold his gaze, Lester turned his back. "I-I'll be waiting for you in the Ship's Bay…"

"_Lester…"_

The blue haired commander watched his friend and then turned his sight to the other side of the hall. He displayed a nostalgic smile knowing that they were waiting for him…

"_I wish I could go…at least one last time…"_

The blue sky. The white clouds. The warm sun. The gentle breeze. The aroma of the hand made food that fills the air, with everybody sitting in the grass around the picnic basket. He knew the girls were waiting for him, to have one last moment of happiness before he choose one of them to take on what everybody else believed to be a suicide mission.

"_Milfie, you're a clumsy and childish girl…with pure heart, full of kindness. You trusted me from the very beginning and I'll be eternally grateful for that. I love you Milfie…"_

"_Ranpha, you're a hot tempered and violent lady…with a heart of gold. Under your strong exterior lies the softer girl I've never met before. I love you Ranpha…"_

"_Mint, you're a cold, selfish girl…and a true princess. A little girl and a woman at the same time, I'll always treasure your virtues. I love you Mint…"_

"_Forte, you're a rough and tough woman…and one of the most beautiful I've ever met. Your continuous support made me become what I am today…thank you. I love you Forte…"_

"_Vanilla, you're a silent, distant girl…but a true angel in disguise. You always fought so hard for the sake of everybody__…I'll always remember your smile. I love you Vanilla…" _

"_Chitose, you came here as a lost child…__until you opened yourself and revealed your true beauty. Thank you for accepting me as I am. I love you Chitose…"_

Takuto looks up. Thousands of memories flood his mind: images, voices, aromas…everything. They make his fist until they bleed and his teeth until they give the impression they're going to break. Tears flow from his eyes uncontrollably, the pain is almost unbearable. Until…

"_Takuto!"_

He opened his eyes but there was nobody there besides him. The voices continue to echo…they're not in his mind but rather in his heart. He sighs deeply and wipes out the tears from his face, replacing them with a smile.

"_The strength of those who love you will become yours to take the first step…don't forget about that…"_

Yes, he will not forget. This was his duty as a man and if with his life he could create a future for everybody, then everything else didn't matter…

"I will not ask you to understand me. I will not ask you to forgive me…I just want you all to live…"

_"Have you heard that Camus? I am talking to you, Saint of Aquarius…have you heard what your disciple had just said? It would be unfair to feel mercy for him, his courage deserves respect; I have decided to fight to the end and take his life for I consider him as my equal and I recognize his braveness as a Saint. With his decision he has demonstrated to be a man worth of that name and that his life belongs to him. I will not hold back for his will is as fearsome as ours. He has chosen his life. He has chosen his death. He is the only owner of his destiny. I pay tribute to his courage, you can be proud of your disciple." - Scorpio Milo, Saint Seiya_

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's comment: this is just a little fic dedicated to Chibisaturn (a.k.a. Etoile Tsubasa) who brainwa--err...enlightened me into knowing more of this fascinating guy. Thank you Chibi.**


End file.
